Unusual Punishment
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A tempermental redhead, the WWE champion, the self proclaimed Legend Killer, and a short high flying luchador. What does this spell? Nothing special until the four are forced to drive across the country as a punishment. The bad thing Christmas is coming.
1. A little punishment

**Title**: _**Unusual Punishment**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. All others are from my imagination.

**Notes**: This is just a little holiday fic that came buzzing into my head. I know the chapters short but it needed to be. They'll get longer.

**Summary:** A tempermental redhead, the WWE champion, the self-proclaimed Legend Killer, and a short high flying luchador. What does this spell? Nothing special until the four are forced to drive across the country as a punishment. The bad thing Christmas is coming and they won't be home in time for the holidays.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: None...at least I don't plan on their being any. I know big surprise.

* * *

_**A little punishment**_

Lita glared out the rental car, she was currently in with Trish Stratus. The petite blonde yawned as she drove the redhead to her destination.

"Now remind me again why you had to wake me up at 4 in the morning to take you to the Staples Center?" The current women's champion asked.

The redhead moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear and frowned. "Because Bischoff decided he needed to see me at this godforsaken time."

Trish's brow rose. "And why would he-"

She was cut off quickly by her friend. "I don't know and I really don't want to know."

The rest of the trip to the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It wasn't long after the two had finally reached the desired destination. Lita frown when she saw a disgruntled looking John Cena and Randy Orton standing outside in the arena.

"Do you want me to wait or..."

"No it's cool Trish. You go back and get some sleep. I'll call a cab or something to get back to the hotel." When the blonde looked ready to reply again Lita continued. "No, really I'll be fine."

Trish nodded her head and let the redhead leave from the vehicle before she sped away from the arena. With Trish's quick departure, Lita wrapped her arms around herself. She noticed that the two normally cool friends were standing a great distance from each other. Maybe it had something to do with the other night. She wondered. The redhead was about to think deeper into her thoughts but a nearing car light blinded her eyes and drew her attention.

The first car came to a halt in front of them and Rey Mysterio stepped out not looking the least bit happy. The second car, or more actually limo, brought the worlds most hated person, at least in the superstars minds.

"Good. I'm glad to see you all listened for once." Eric Bischoff stated in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Tell us why we're here so I can go back to bed." John Cena snapped.

Bischoff's eyes narrowed, "I'd hold my tongue if I were you Cena. You're in enough trouble as it is. You think I didn't hear about the little problem you and your friend Orton over there caused." John's eyes widen. "Yeah that's right I know. Know we can't have you going and getting yourself arrested like that. So I've decided to give you two a little punishment."

"And what punishment as Bischoff decided to give us?" Orton asked, an eyebrow quirked in question.

"You see that car?" He pointed to the car Rey had arrived in.

"What of it?" John asked.

"Let's just say you aren't going to be making your flights later today." Lita smirked from her position against the wall. Serves them right, she thought. She heard John or maybe it was Randy, it didn't matter either way to her, stammer. Obviously not liking the idea of what their punishment had been.

"Are you insane!" Randy nearly shouted. "I refuse to travel with him. Let alone in a car."

"Oh you're not going to be alone with him." Bischoff stated with a cool smirk. "Meet your other travel companions." He motioned to Lita and Rey.

The redhead couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard right? She was being included. That was a punishment worse then death!

"You're kidding me right?" Lita questioned as she pushed off the wall and slowly advanced towards Bischoff. "You can't make me drive to New York with these three. No offense Rey."

The luchador nodded and mumbled a 'None Taken.'

"I didn't do anything worth being trapped in a car with them."

"On the contrary, Pretty Lita." A smirk formed at the utter disgust written on the redheads face. "You and your little Mexican friend there were with them weren't you? I remember getting a call stating four of my superstars had been arrested that night for inappropriate behavior."

Lita's mouth opened to reply but she quickly closed it. No use in getting herself into more trouble.

"Good. You four are to go to your hotels and get your things you're leaving right now." Bischoff stated. "And you better be there before the show starts or else you all are going to get a much more serve punishment."

The Raw GM glared at the four before he stepped back towards the limo he arrived in. Just as he was about to enter the limo, the shortest member of those presence spoke.

"Uh, Mr. Bischoff you do realize that Christmas is in four days?" Rey said.

Eric's brow rose. "And? Well then y'all better get going. You better be there in two days or else." he snapped before getting into the limo and slamming the door.

Lita groaned and threw her hands up before she turned to face John and Randy. "This is all your fault!" she yelled, glaring angrily at the two dark haired men.

"Woman, this ain't our fault. You got yourself into this, not me." John snapped.

"No one asked you to get involved." Randy added.

The redhead huffed, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "Whatever. Rey keys please."

Not wanting to anger the redhead more Rey handed over the keys to his car. The redhead turned briskly and stomped over to the car.

John and Randy glared at one another before following after. Rey shook his head. He should have listened to his head when it told him not to get involved. He could only image the problems that were going to arise with hot tempered redhead, the WWE Champion and the self-proclaimed Legend Killer. Damn it.

* * *

_So what did you think? It is an ok beginning or should I just scratch the idea?_


	2. The beginning of a rude awakening

**Title**: **_Unusual Punishment_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. All others are from my imagination.

**Notes**: This follows no real storylines. The things that happened between Matt/Amy/Adam never happened. We're going to say Randy lost to the Undertaker (which I'm sure he will but eh) at Armageddon for the sake of the story and Rey didn't have his match, so any injuries are being ignored. I'll add any other notes later. People might seem OOC, so don't be to angry with me.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: None...for now. But if you want to voice your opinon you're more then welcome to and I'll see what will happen.

* * *

**Chapter Two - The beginning of a rude awakening**

When they arrived at the hotel Randy was staying at, the other three decided to remain in the lobby waiting for the third generation superstar to return. Rey found himself, sitting in one of the single seats. Across from him the redhead sat crossed legged with the WWE champion in a single seat self beside her. The two currently arguing over who was going to drive first.

"Dammit woman. Just give me the damn keys." John snapped, holding his hand out for the said car keys.

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to try and risk my life by letting you drive."

The champs brow rose in question. "What's wrong wit' the way I drive?" He turned is attention to Rey. "Is there somethin' wrong wit' my drivin'?"

Rey's hands rose up in a defensive manner, "Hermano, don't look at me. You ain't dragging me into this and getting me in trouble with Red."

John glared at the luchador. "Thanks for the help, ya little pussy."

The San Diego native responded with the one finger salute and a choice word of his. John repaid the favor and snatched the keys from the distracted redhead, who had been glancing down at her watch.

"What's taking Orton so long?" She asked, trying in vain to get the keys from John.

Cena shrugged, "Like hell I'd know? I ain't his keeper. He's probably making sure that he has his teddy bear."

With a roll of her eyes, Lita smacked him hard in the arm and stood up. "I'll go see if he needs help. You two stay here and I want those keys when I get back."

John and Rey watched as the redhead soon disappeared in the elevator. The taller of the two glancing to the shorter.

"Is it me or does she have a permanent stick up her ass."

Rey laughed, "She only acts that way towards people she thinks deserve it."

"And you're not one of 'em."

The luchador stood up. "Si. I have never done anything to get her pissed off and I don't plan on it. I'm going to talk to the clerk and see if I can get directions from here to New York. We're gonna need them and I'm sure none of you even thought of that."

John rolled his eyes as he twirled the keys in his hand.

**-X-**

Lita stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the hotel room Randy had said was his. She sighed as she approached and noted that the door was slightly open. Leave it to a man to not be careful. With a light push, the door opened fully and the redhead stepped in. Hazel eyes scans the room. Randy's luggage was on the floor and ready to go, so obviously he had packed. Now where did the third generation star disappear to.

With a frown she walked in and checked by the couches. No luck. Her frown deepened. This really wasn't the time to play hide and seek. It was going on 5 in the morning and they still had one more hotel to stop at before starting their 'wonderful' little trip. A soft snore drew her attention towards the beds. In a few quick strides Lita was soon standing beside one of the two beds in the hotel room.

She rolled her eyes at the scene before her. In his lounge pants, Randy was sprawled on his stomach asleep. His mouth opened slightly and emitting a soft snore. Hazel eyes rolled and she shook the young man's shoulder.

"Randy come on wake up." She stated.

A hand came up to swat at her. "No mommy I don't want to get up. Call the school tell 'em I'm sick." came the muffled reply from the half dressed superstar. Lita stifled a laugh, her expression wavered as she tried to keep a stern expression. She tried again, only for him to repeat his action and ask for his teddy bear as he clenched a pillow to him.

Her hands flew to her mouth and quickly darted to the bathroom. Thankful that Randy was a heavy sleeper. Lita laughed aloud. Now that was something you didn't see everyday. And something that was very worthy to be used as blackmail.

Lita started at her reflection and then down at the sink in front of her, a smirk forming as she decided on the best way to wake up the sleeping superstar. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes never left as she reached out a grasped a plastic cup.

A few minutes later, the redhead was once again standing beside the bed that held the sleeping Legend Killer. He had shifted some, now he rested on his side a pillow still clenched to him. With a shake of her head, Lita tried once more for him to wake up of his own accord. She smiled when he didn't, glad that she was now able to use her method. In a matter of seconds the redhead poured the contents of the cup over the head of the Legend Killer and tried not to laugh as he sprung up, shaking his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he wiped at his face.

Lita shrugged, "You didn't wake up when I shook you so I had to wake you up somehow."

Blue eyes narrowed before mumbling, "Yeah whatever."

"Now you listen to me Mama's boy, you-" She was cut off as Randy spoke.

"Excuse me? Mama's boy, who are you calling a mama's boy?"

Lita smirked, "You or do you not realize that you talk in your sleep?"

"I don't-" This time Lita interrupted him.

"You want me to get you your teddy bear?" Her smirk growing as Randy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. "What I thought. Now grab your bag and lets go."

Randy huffed, "I'm not even dressed."

"I don't care. You had time to get packed and changed but no you wasted it by sleeping. You can sleep in the car, now lets go." She snapped and pointed to the door.

Blue eyes glared at the redhead and a battle of wills began. Randy finally sighed and moved pass Lita to grabbed his bag.

**-X-**

The two exited the elevator and entered the lobby. While Randy went to the front desk to check out, Lita headed back to the chairs Rey and John were still occupying. Rey greeted her with an innocent smile.

"What did you do?" She asked, her arms crossing as the innocent smile never left Rey's face.

"What makes you thing I did something?" Rey replied.

"You have this look. What did you do?"

Rey simply shook his head and stood up, saying he'd meet them in the car. John frowned as he too stood from his seat. A hand suddenly appearing in front of him.

"I don't have the keys. Small fry took 'em from me." John stated as he motioned towards the front of the hotel where Rey had taken off to.

"Can we go now so I can get some sleep?" Randy interrupted before Lita could get in a world.

The WWE Champions' brow rose. "Dude what happened to your shirt?" He glanced between the two. "Ah wait never mind I don't wanna know."

Lita rolled her eyes as the three moved to leave the hotel. "Nothing happened idiot. This one fell asleep and didn't want to wake up."

Randy shook his head again as he zipped up his coat. Whatever droplets of water that had managed to remain hit John's face.

"Why are ya wet?" John snapped as he wiped his face.

"Someone took it upon herself to wake me up...rudely." Randy replied as he directed a glare at the redhead who was a few steps ahead of them.

John laughed, "Better you then me man."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm still mad at you so why are you talking to me?"

John rose his hands up in defense. "I didn't do a damn thing."

"You got me arrested!" Randy snapped.

"Yeah well-"

"Ladies let's go. Hurry up the sooner we get to the other hotel the faster we can be on our way." Lita interrupted.

She pointed to the trunk of the car and told Randy to put his bag in. The Legend Killer mocked her when she turned to open the door to the back seats and climbed in. John followed in after her and left Randy to take the passenger seat.

Once everyone was in place, Rey dove to the next hotel. The four superstars pairing off so the incident with Randy was not repeated as Lita feared that John would follow the same course more so then Rey. With their luggage and an added baggage from Lita the four finally set off for what they were now dubbing the trip from hell.


	3. Feathers and Hunger

**Title**: _**Unusual Punishment**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. All others are from my imagination.

**Notes**: See previous chapter.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: None...for now. But if you want to voice your opinon you're more then welcome to and I'll see what will happen.

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Feathers and hunger_**

For the most part, the first hours of the drive was quiet. Rey remained at the wheel and since he was in control the other three members within the vehicle were subjected to Reggaeton. Not that many complained. Lita was used to listening to Spanish music because of her heritage, John was actually enjoying it since it was simply rap in a different language and Randy, well he really didn't care as he had fallen back asleep a few minutes after taking his seat in the passengers seat.

It wasn't long before the redhead had fallen asleep as well using the window as a pillow. A smirk forming on John's face from his seat beside her. He was wide awake and completely bored since no one was talking. He slipped a hand into the pocket behind the passenger seat in hopes of finding something to entertain himself. Too his luck when he pulled his hand back, he held a long and still intact feather.

With his brow raised in question he questioned the driver, "Do I wanna know why ya have a feather in the pocket here?"

Rey simply shrugged not taking his eyes off the road. "I have no clue. Aren't you tired? You were the one complaining the most when we first left about not getting enough 'beauty sleep'."

John made a face, "I didn't say a thin' about needing any beauty sleep. It must have been pretty boy up there who said it."

"Right..."

"Man, just worry about drivin' and don't worry about anythin' I said."

When Rey didn't reply, John glanced at the feather he still held. His smirk returning to his face. He unbuckled himself and leaned forward, his arms resting against the back of the passenger's seat. John slid his arm slowly around so the feather was now only centimeters away from Randy's face. He grinned as he moved his hand and tickled the sleeping Legend Killer's nose.

Randy's nose twitched but he remained a sleep. John tickled the younger man's nose again this time a hand moving up to swat the offensive object away as Randy muttered incoherent words. John chuckled as he tickled the Legend Killer once again. Instead of tickling his nose, he moved to the inside of Randy's ear. The young man's head moving to try and sly away from the feather that was disturbing his sleep.

"You're just asking to get your ass kicked aren't you." Rey voiced as he quickly glanced at the actions that were planning.

John snorted in response. "Like Randy can actually kick my ass. He's to much of a pansy." The brown haired wrestlers hand moved back up, resting on the head rest of the seat the feather dangling inches from Randy's forehand.

Rey's brow rose his attention still on the road, "Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah but he's still a pansy. Look at 'em when he's facin' Taker." Rey couldn't help but laugh at the comment knowing just how true John's words were.

"Damn it!" He heard from the man in the passenger seat. Rey quickly glanced at Randy and laughed as the Legend Killer was currently rubbing his forehead. "What the hell was that?" Randy snapped glaring at the two.

"I didn't do anything." Rey supplied, "Ask John. I'm driving"  
Randy turned around in his seat and glared at the older man. "What did you do?"

John smiled innocently, "Ain't my fault you slapped yourself."

The blue eyes of the taller man narrowed and he looked down at John's hand. "Right, cause you're not the one with the damn feather."

"No one told ya to fall asleep." John replied calmly, his smirk never leaving his face.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Give me the feather."

"Nah man I ain't done with it."

"I'm awake you're not going to tickle me again."

John rolled his eyes, "It ain't you I planned on targeting." He thumbed to the still sleeping redhead. "Sleeping beauty here needs a nice wake up call."

Rey glanced up at John through the rear view mirror. "You have a death wish or something?" He asked.

John simply smiled as he turned his attention to the sleeping redhead, his hand poised by her face. Randy shook his head yet an amused smile appeared on his handsome features as he watched the scene unfold. John ran the feather down the sleeping diva's cheek.

Lita shifted as she mumbled swatting the air, "Louie stop that." The feather trailed down her cheek once more as her hand fell. "Stop licking me."

Randy tried to stop himself from laughing, only for her expressions to be too much for him. He laughed out loud. John's hand quickly shot forward to cover the younger man's mouth.

"Shut up!" John hissed. Randy's eyes narrowed and his tongue darted out to lick John's palm. John's face distorted into disgust as he pulled his hand away and rubbed his hand on his jeans. "Ew, man that's nasty. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rey laughed as he had quickly turned to see what had happened and Randy just smirked. Blue eyes rolled and John returned to his current task ignoring the other two. The feather made its way down the side of her face and under her chin. Randy counted the seconds until the redhead would wake up as the feather slid over her neck. John smirked as he lowered his hand more dipping into the 'V' cut long sleeved shirt she was wearing.

Lita jumped. Her head knocking hard against the window. Randy and John laughed as the older of the two tried and rid himself of the feather. Hazel eyes narrowed as her hand moved up to rub the aching pain in her head.

"You..." She trailed off before quickly smacking both men. Their laughing died once they were hit. John rubbed the back of his head and Randy rubbed his shoulder. Both men sending pointed glares at the redhead.

"I didn't do anything!" Randy said with a frown.

Hazel eyes rolled, "I'm sure." She stated a yawn escaped her ruining the glare she sent them.

John mimicked her a scowl still on his features. "Such a grouch." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I didn't say a damn thing." John replied, glaring out the window.

From the driver seat Rey laughed, earning himself glares from the other three. Silence fell over the four occupants once again. The two previously asleep, stayed awake to prevent being tickled again by John and his feather.

**-X-**

An hour later the four had yet to talk. The only noise in the car was the music that escaped the radio. Randy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, the silence slowly eating away at him. Speaking of eating.

"I'm hungry." Randy said finally breaking the long reigning silence.

Rey sighed, "I was waiting for someone to say that."

Lita rolled her eyes, "It's still pretty early."

"Woman, its nine in the morning. I think it's about time we all ate somethin'." John stated after checking his watch.

"Do you see anywhere we can stop?" Lita snapped.

"Well there was the place we passed ten minutes ago." Rey said as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"But we'll waste time by turning back."

"I don't care." Randy said, "I want food and I want it now."

John rolled his eyes, "Ya ain't the only one whose hungry man. Listen little Miss. Prissy. Us men need food. We ain't anorexic like you."

There was a whistle from one of the men, the other 'Ooing' at the statement. Lita's eyes twitched as she turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" She glared.

"Ya heard me." John replied, unfazed by her glaring.

"You inconsiderate jerk." Lita snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ya weren't saying that when you were givin' me that lap dance that night at the club." John smirked as Lita's jaw dropped. Before either could blink her hand flashed forehand and John's head snapped back hitting against the window. Randy stifled his laugh as he peered over the seat. John rubbed the tender spot on his cheek as he stared at the woman in disbelief.

"I think we should stop somewhere before those two kill each other." Randy commented before glancing at Rey.

The luchador nodded, telling them to be on the look out for places to stop. Lita and John refused to look and speak to each other, both happy when Randy pointed out a diner just up ahead. The San Diego native pulled in quickly and parked the car, the four leaving the vehicle in a hurry to satisfy their stomachs.


	4. Phone Calls

**Title**: _**Unusual Punishment**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. All others are from my imagination. Nor do I own the song Men in Tights.

**Notes**: See previous chapters.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: Ok so I gave into temptation.

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Phone Calls_**

Minimum conversation was made while the four sat in the diner, waiting for their food. The three men had already been hit on more times then any of them could count by the waitress, who had made a countless number of trips to make sure that everything was fine. And when it finally became tiresome, Lita had snapped that they would even be better if their food was ready. The waitress had left in fear of what the redhead would do if her anger was provoked more. Luckily the food had been brought and silence had reign once again over the four superstars.

With the food consumed the four manage to pay the bill and spilt ways to use the bathroom before the hit the road once more. Lita was the first to arrive at the car, a small frown playing on her features as she leaned back against the car. Of the three men, Randy was the first to appear clenching his jacket tightly to him as he twirled the car keys in his free hand.

"I'm driving." He announced at the questionable look she was giving him.

The redhead simply shrugged, "Well then open the car so I can sit down. Where are the other two?"

Randy walked over and unlocked the passenger door. "Last thing I knew Rey and John were fighting over who got to wash their hands first."

He laughed as the diva rolled her eyes and opened the door to slid into the passengers seat. Randy in the meanwhile went to open the trunk of the car and grabbed his CD case before taking his place at the wheel. Lita had been quick to grab the CD holder and skim through the contents. Surprised to see the likes of Metallica, Ozzy Osbourne, and Led Zeppelin in the mix of CD's. However, when she came across an Eminem CD she was quick to question the Legend Killer's taste of music. He had snatched the CD holder from her, informing her that spending enough time with John can get you into it.

Lita rolled her eyes and looked out the window, nearly jumping out of the seat when Rey's head popped up and scared her. The two men laughed as Lita's hand reached up to her heart and she tried catching her breath, muttering a death threat to the luchador who simply waved it off as he slid in the back seat.

"Where's John?" Randy asked as he started the car.

Rey glanced out the window. "He's coming right now."

Randy smirked, "Good." "he glanced out the window as well to see the Dr. of Thuganomics flirting with the waitress from before. John smiled as he took a paper the woman handed to him and left after a short good-bye.

All smiles John reached out to open the door for the back seat, only for Randy to smiled mischievously and step on the gas. The car moving away from John outstretched hand and caused the champion to lose balance.

"That ain't cool!" They heard John's muffled yelled as the car stopped and John walked back over to open the door again only for Randy to repeat his previous action. From the rear view mirror the young superstar could see the pointed glare that was sent by the WWE champion.

John made his way quickly over once again and grabbed the handle to open the door before Randy had the chance to move the car. He slid in next to Rey.

"Imma get ya back just watch."

Randy rolled his eyes. "After everything you've done to me so far, I owe you a lot of payback."

"Whatever just drive." John growled as he leaned back and buckled himself in.

Another roll of the eyes and Randy glared out in front of him to focus on the road.

**-X-**

Two hours had passed and the four were in random conversations with one another. Lita still didn't want to talk to John. So Randy found himself in a conversation with the older man about cars. Lita and Rey, in the meantime, were discussing the possibilities of arriving in time to not get any more further on Bischoff's bad side.

The CD that Randy had put in changed to a more...unique song. Midway through her sentence, Lita stopped and glanced at the radio in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

After the back seat John and Rey smiled, "That movies' hilarious. I can't believe you downloaded that song." Rey stated as he bobbled with the music.

Lita rolled her eyes and run an hand over her face as the song continued.

"I still can't believe ya let Stacy talk you into downloading that song." John said.

Randy shrugged, "She's good at convincing people."

Thankfully for Lita the song ended, but unfortunately the men didn't want it to.

"Play it one more time." John laughed noting the annoyed expression on the diva's face.

"Randy don't you-" Too late. The third generation superstar pressed the back button and the song started up again. This time however, the three 'children' decided to sing along and luckily for Lita she had a tape recorder hidden beside her. So as Randy, John and Rey began to sing she had pressed the record button.

"We're men, we're men in tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights! We're men, we're men in tights, Always on guard defending the people's rights." The three men chorused.

Lita shook her head, planning a painful death for all three for the torture they were putting her through. She banged her head against the dashboard as the continued.

"We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yes! We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights. We're men, we're men in tights. TIGHT Tights Always on guard defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!...We're Butch!" Randy, John and Rey laughed as the song ended.

The redhead sighed in relief and stopped the tape recorder. "You gays are gay."

"Nah we're straight. Ya just need a sense of humor." John replied as he unbuckled himself and leaned in between the two front seats. His hand reached out to repeat the song once more.

"John if you touch that radio, I'm going to have to kill you." Lita said in a low tone.

John smirked at her, daring her to try as he pressed the back button again and leaned back in the seat, a smug look on his face. Lita counted silently in her head, listening as the champion hummed the song a little too loudly for her taste.

Before anyone knew it, the redhead had unbuckled herself and managed to crawl between the two seat to straggle the dark haired superstar.

"Hey! Hey, I'm driving her can we...ow...refrain from...ow...kicking me!" Randy snapped as Lita's legs flailed in her attempt to choke John, but he was only ignored. He drove with one hand, while the other tried to fend off the offending legs that were trying to it him.

Rey remained in his seat and shook his head. The ringer of his phone catching his attention.

"Aello?" He answered.

"Rey where are you? You were suppose to meet me at the hotel for breakfast remember." The serious voice of Chris Beniot stated.

"Aw man I forgot. Sorry amigo but either way I wouldn't have been able to make it." Rey replied.

"And why's that?"

"Bischoff got mad at me for the club incident and forced me to drive to New York."

"From Los Angeles?"

"Yup. He seriously needs to get laid."

Beniot snorted on the other line. However, before he could say anything Beniot heard a snappy Lita yelling at John.

"You annoying...no good..."

"Whoa calm down babe. I-" John made a gagging noise as Lita squeezed his neck tighter.

"Who the hell was that? Was that Red and Cena?" Chris asked.

Rey sighed, "Yeah, Lita's choking John for repeating that one song from Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Orton is in the front driving, but Lita's kicking him."

Beniot laughed, "I would have too."

Rey joined in but was shortly cut off as John slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow..." Rey glared at the superstar.

"Get off the stupid phone and help me!" John gasped out.

Rey rolled his eyes and turned away from the demanding superstar. Cena frowned before a smirk quickly appeared on his handsome features. In a quick motion, he had forced the redhead into the back with him and forced her on his lap. His arms banded around her to prevent the redhead from leashing out on her.

"Cena I'm going to kill you so help me." Lita hissed.

The brown haired superstar rolled his eyes. "Right now ya can't do a damn thing to me woman. And for the record I coulda done that at any time but I just wanted ya to feel all tough and shit."

Lita struggled in vain and John hold around her tightened. "Chris! Help!" Lita cried in hopes that Beniot would hear here.

"What was that?" Beniot questioned.

"Nothing." Rey said with a small smirk. "Lita's being held prisoner now. Tell Lil I said hi. I have to go. I'll give you a call when we're closer to New York." They said their good byes and Rey hung up.

Lita glared at him and kicked out at luchador.

"Hey I didn't do anything."

The redhead mimicked him. "Help me." She snapped before glaring at the smirking John Cena.

"That's ok." Rey smiled innocently and moved out of the way before Lita could kick him again.

Before anyone could say another word, Eminem's 'When I'm Gone' played curious glances were sent to the passengers seat.

"Since when did you like Eminem?" Randy asked as he picked up the ringing phone.

"I don't. I just like that one song and don't you dare pick up that phone Orton." Lita glared which only caused the superstar to do the opposite of what he was told. Turning his attention back to the road, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Li where...wait a minute your not Lita. Randy what are you doing with her phone?" Trish asked, curiously.

"Lita's busy at the moment." He stated, glancing at the three in the back.

"Ok..." Trish said slowly. "Why are you with her? And why did she miss her plane."

Randy took the opportunity to in form the blond of the events thus far or at least the less humiliating ones.

"Give me my phone!" Lita snapped from the back. Rey had since climbed up front to sit passenger.

With his eyes still focused on the road, Randy shook his head as he continued to talk to the current women's champion. Lita struggled again, managing to free an arm. She tried to grab the object from Randy only to be pulled back.

"Cena let me go!" Lita wiggled as John's hold tightened.

"Afraid not babe." John stated.

"John could you shut her up I can't hear Trish." Randy asked before listening to the blond as she went off about them mistreating the redhead.

"My pleasure bro." John smirked.

Rey turned around to glance at the two. Randy looked up at see them from the rear view mirror. Both men's mouths dropping as John planted a hard kiss on the redhead's lips. The phone dropped with a soft thud to the floor. If things weren't interesting before. They sure as hell just got more interesting.


	5. What if we miss out?

**Title**: _**Ususual Punishment**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. All others are from my weird and wild imagination.

**Notes**: See previous chapters.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

* * *

**Chapter Five - What if we miss out?**

The kiss lasted a few more minutes, the moment killed once Rey had yelled that Randy was going to kill them all if he didn't pay attention to the road. Hazel eyes blinked before finally taking in the fullness of the situation. Before anyone knew it, the redhead had pushed hard against John's chest and slid off his lap to the now vacant spot beside him.

The sour expression on her face, clearly telling those who watched her that she wasn't the least bit happy.

"You..." She trailed off a glare directly at the smirking rapper beside her. John opened his mouth to speak only for a hand to lash out at him.

"Dammit woman! What the hell did I do now?" He asked, holding a hand to sore cheek.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you do? I should kick you're sorry ass." She threatened, ignoring the amused looks from those seating in the front. "Randy stop looking back here before you get us killed! Pay attention to the damn road." She snapped, noticing that his eyes were watching them from the rear-view mirror.

"Hello?" A voice screamed from the floor on the passengers side.

"Oh shit the phone, Rey could you..."

"Yeah yea.." The luchador mumbled as he reached down and groped around the floor for the phone. The two in the back still glaring at one another. As Rey answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"What the hell happened Randy I was telling you something and then it got all silent. Now put Lita on the phone so I can talk to her."

"Rey give me my phone right now." Lita snapped, as she leaned forward with her hand out stretched.

Rey blinked, "Hold on mami, Li-Li wants to talk to you." He heard Trish mutter 'Finally' right before he handed the wanted object to the redhead.

However, before Lita was able to grab it from his hand, John had reached forward to take it. A smirk appearing on his face as he brought the cell phone to his ear.

"Hey Trish what's up?"

Trish stared at her phone a moment before answering, "John?"

"The one and only babe." he laughed as he fended off Lita's hands.

"What the hell are you doing with Lita and Randy? Was that Rey?"

"Yeah that was the little midget." A hand peaked out from over the seat as Rey gave the WWE champion the one finger salute. "Bisch made the four of us drive to New York."

Trish snorted in disbelief. "I doubt he'd be that cruel."

John rolled his eyes, "Woman, ya know how Bischoff is. How the hell ya gonna tell me that he wouldn't make us do it."

"Okay okay calm down. That still doesn't explain why I wasn't able to talk to her before."

John shifted away from Lita, "That would because me and the redhead were preoccupied."

Trish's brow rose a touch, "Preoccupied?" She echoed, "With what?"

"Ya don't wanna know."

"Cena if you don't hand me my phone right now I'm going to have a fun time explaining to Bischoff and Mr. McMahon why the current WWE Champion is buried six feet under." Lita growled as she reached for the phone again.

John rolled his eyes and smacked the back of her hand. Lita retaliated and punched the young man's shoulder, a pointed glare sent in her direction.

"Blondie, Red's gonna have to call ya back. Her batteries dyin'. Later" Without waiting for a response John hit the end button and closed the phone.

"If I had a knife I would castrate you." Lita snapped, causing all three men to shudder.

"So many violent tendencies, geez woman." John replied as he crossed his legs. "All I did was shut you up."

"You didn't have to do that!" Lita snapped.

Randy remained focused on the road. "John for someone who says he can get any woman to fall at his feet, you seem to be having a hard time with this one."

"Shut up Orton. No one asked ya a damn thing." John snapped.

"You know if you want I can give you a few pointers. Ow! Damn you Li, stop hitting me." Randy moaned after receiving a hard smack to the back of the head by the redhead.

"Don't encourage him." She hissed and moved as far from the WWE champion as she possibly could.

Silence reigned of the four again, the only noise was that of the beats of Metallica and occasional mumbling from John. Rey had fallen asleep in the passengers seat, the luchador some how managing to curl up into a ball. Randy sang along to the songs that leaked through the cd player, as he drove. John sat in the back with his arms crossed, constantly mumbling something along the lines of wanting his PSP from his bag. And no matter how much she tried to fight it, the redhead began to get sleepy. A yawn escaped her as she shifted in the seat and her eyes closed. Unintentional, Lita's whole body shift so that she was in a somewhat lying down position, John's lap being used as a makeshift pillow.

**-x-**

Two hours later, Lita and Rey had yet to wake up and Randy's voice was beginning to crack from sing. Jon curiously poked the redhead, who was still using his lap as a pillow. He withdrew his hand quickly when she shifted slightly, nuzzling his thigh. A groan escaped him suddenly not enjoying this position. Randy glanced back and smirked at the uncomfortable expression on his friends face then sent a sideways glance to Rey, he mimicked John's motion of poking the redhead and poked Rey to see if he was wake. When the short man didn't move, Randy smiled.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Randy asked, softly.

John's brow rose, "Huh?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Are you dense?" John stuck out his tongue, "Real mature man. Did you bring the stuff we were planning to use on Hunter?"

John smirked, "What ya take me for? Of course I brought 'em. Their well hidden inside my bag. You remembered everythin' you were suppose to brin'?"

"No shit, it's in my bag."

John nodded, even though the younger man wasn't looking at him. "So why ya askin' me anyway?"

Randy snorted, "What do you think? Use 'em on the two sleepin' beauties here."

"Ya know we ain't exactly gonna have time to do that in the damn car. 'Sides the stuffs all in the trunk."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, like I don't know that already. " Randy stated as he shook his head slightly. "That's why we're going to stop at a hotel or somewhere."

He glanced down at the clock on the dashboard. "It's hitting 9 pm and I don't know about you but I want to sleep. I'm tired of driving and I am not about to fall asleep in this car, especially not with you anywhere near me."

John rolled his eyes, "Whateva man. 'Slong as I sleep I don't give a fuck. So we gonna use that stuff where eva we stop?

"Bingo." Randy laughed.

"Dude, don't quit you're day job."

"This was you're idea."

"Since when? I just suggested we pull a prank on Gonzo the Great. I neva said a damn thing about pulling a stunt of Red and the jumping bean up there."

"Like you hadn't thought of it at least once since stepping in this car."

"Not really." John replied as he rolled his shoulder. "I mean seriously bro, we're only gonna be with 'em for like what another day and then that's it till we gotta come back for work after Christmas."

Randy smirked, "What if we purposely miss out?"

"Keep talkin'"

Randy shrugged, "It won't exactly be our fault if we accidentally..." he trailed off as movement from his right caught his eye. Rey shifted and uncurled himself. He blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes before glancing around. "¿Por qué usted tiene que hablar tan ruidosamente?" (Why do you have to talk so loud?)

John blinked, "English man english."

Rey rolled his eyes, "I asked why you have to be so loud?"

"We ain't talkin' loud. You were just so deep in ypu're little nap there that it made it seem like we was bein' loud."

"Whatever."

Randy tilted the wheel slightly to put them in the lane for the exit ramp to one of the rest stops on the highway.

"Where we going?" Rey asked sleepily.

"Just figured we all might want a nice chance to sleep in an actually bed for the night." Randy answered as they stopped at a red light.

"Okay, well wake me up again when we get there."

"It ain't gonna take us long so ya shouldn't even try goin' back to sleep. It's just up ahead see." John pointed to prove himself.

Rey muttered something under his breathe but nonetheless stayed awake. Like John had stated the hotel wasn't that far away from their current position. Randy pulled the San Diego natives car into the parking lot of the hotel and quickly found a parking spot. They didn't have much trouble till it came time to wanting the still sleeping redhead, who refused to want to wake up, and if she wouldn't budge neither would John. Rey smirked as he walked pass to get their things from the trunk as Randy took sympathy on his friend and cautiously took the sleeping redhead in his arms. With a sigh of relief John stepped out of the car and stretched his legs before he went to help Rey with the baggage. Rey was then quick to remind the two that they were going to have to stop at a gas station the next day if they wanted to make it to New York in time. The two sharing a glance when the luchador had turned away to head towards the hotel. Randy shifted Lita in his arms so she wouldn't be as comfortable and the two made their way into the hotel to hopefully be able to get two rooms for the night.


	6. Supplies

**Disclaimer**: I only own the ones you don't recognize

**Notes**: Yay another update! Hehe I hope you all like this chapter. It was fun to write. Don't forgot to R & R. And thank you so much for all the reviews. It really helps when trying to write that people actually like the story. And don't worry Rey's gonna get more used soon. He's just being quiet.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

* * *

**Chapter Six- Supplies**

The next morning rolled around. The bright rays from the sun crept though the slightly open curtains and onto the slumbering face of the redheaded diva. Hazel eyes blinked, slowly drawing in the color of the early morning. Lita groaned as she closed her eyes again not really wanting to wake up. The bed was nice and warm and her pillow was nice, solid and breathing. Hold on...since when did pillows breath? And since when did they smell like...she took a deep whiff...smell like Old Spice, or was that Tag?

She stilled when the arm wrapped around her tightened. Ok what the hell happened? Hazel eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at a well toned chest. She blinked in confusion as her eyes traveled up the well sculpted chest to the sleeping face of the man who held her. To her surprise, John Cena actually looked quiet angelic in his sleep compared to the little demon he is when he's awake.

She shifted slightly to try and pry the arm wrapped tightly around her waist off, silently dooming Rey and Randy to hell for making her share precious space with the outspoken superstar. As Lita tried to escape his arm grip, she hadn't noticed the smirk that was forming on the supposed still slumbering champion. Nor had she registered the hand that was creeping from her waist to her ass. It wasn't tell the said hand pinched her ass that she noticed. The redhead letting out and undignified squeak before sending a murderous glare to the now waking blue-eyed man.

"Bastard." Lita spat as John simply smirk.

"Hey, hey no need for such bad language in the mornin'. I just woke up I don't need to be hearin' that shit."

Hazel eyes rolled, "Are you hearing yourself? You cursed."

"The point?" Blue eyes closed again.

"Can you let me go and remove your hand from my ass?"

"Nah." He mumbled, "I don't feel like it. I'm tired. Ya know I couldn't get any sleep in the damn car cause a certain redhead was using my lap as her pillow."

Lita moved a strand of red hair away from her face. "I did no such thing."

"Yeah ya did. You can even ask Rey and Randy, they were laughin' at me and it was all your fault."

"I'm sure cause it was such a big blow to your stupid ego." She pinched his arm, causing the man to yelp. She giggled somewhat. "But I'm sure me using your lap as a pillow would have made you happy."

John's eyes darkened, "Ya have no idea babe."

"Ew, John too much information that I really don't want to know about." Lita groaned as she pushed against his chest, going back to her task of trying to free herself from him.

"Ya know you wanted to hear it." He smirked as Lita rolled her eyes. "Ya know ya got a mighty fine ass."

He stated as he pinched her ass again.

"Bite me."

"With pleasure."

Just as he did what he was told, the door to the hotel room opened and the other two walked in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you two doing!" Randy yelled as he covered Rey's eyes. "We got children present. You two should be ashamed."

John smirked as he pulled away from the redhead's neck and glance up at both men. "Hey guys what's up?"

Lita's eyes grew wide as she pinched John hard. The action causing the brunette to let her go. She took that moment to get off the bed and run to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Randy has since removed his hand from over Rey's eyes and was on the floor laughing as John rubbed his chest mumbling "Ow" over and over again.

Rey blinked in surprised as he glanced from the dark haired man dying from laughter on the floor to the dark haired man on the bed. "What the hell happened?"

Randy had since started coughing and Lita had let to leave the bathroom, leaving John the only one able to answer.

"Stupid bitch...violent woman...get her back..."

Was all Rey heard from Cena and just shook his head figuring that it'd be better if he didn't know what happened. He turned to leave the room, but just as he did so the bathroom door opened and a not too happy Lita walked out, a hand on her neck.

A glared sent to the superstar on the bed. "I should personally kill you."

"Ain't my fault. You told me to bite ya so I did. Now you," He pointed a finger at her, "had no reason to pinch my nipple."

"Oh and you biting my neck isn't a good reason? I had a right so live with it!" She snapped turning her glare to the other two in the room.

Randy was slowly getting up from his giggle fit and Rey was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Whose idea was it to leave me in a room with this sex deprived ape?"

Randy and Rey glanced at each other. Although he wasn't technically included John pointed to Randy. Rey pointed to Randy and Randy pointed to Rey.

Lita rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the self proclaimed Legend Killer.

"Care to tell me why?

Randy shrugged as he backed away slowly. "Well it was either him or me." At her raised brow, he quickly added: "You fell asleep on John's lap (A I told ya so was heard from John, earning a pointed glare from the redhead and Randy.)..and well when I tried to wake you up you wouldn't budge so I had to pick you up. And then you wouldn't let go of my neck when I tried to put you down so John tried to help and then you got attached to him so he had no choice but to get in bed with you."

Lita's nose scrunched up in disgust. That really sounded wrong.

John snorted, "Yeah right, sure ya got most of it right but that ain't the reason why she ended up in my arms." Randy's face paled slightly. "You were complain' that she was gettin' heavy and droolin' on your favorite shirt so I took her from ya."

"I do not drool!" Lita snapped glaring at Randy.

He squeaked, backing away more. "I'm sorry?"

Lita rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. "Shit it's 10 already?"

Rey nodded as he finally spoke up again. "Chica, that's why we came in here to begin with. To see if you two wanted to get breakfast so that we could go get some gas and then get going."

Lita nodded, "Well then get out so I can take a shower and get ready. That includes you Cena." She added when John made no move to leave the bed.

**-x-**

A half an hour later the four were found sitting in the hotel diner. All showered and dressed in clean clothes. The conversation had be easy going for the most part, tell Randy and John decided that now was a good time to talk about their sex lives. Neither thinking that it was an inappropriate topic to discuss while in the presence of the temperamental redhead. After both were threatened and smacked upside the head, they shut up and finished the remainder of their meals.

After breakfast, Randy took the wheel again with Rey sitting in the front once again for the short trip to the nearest gas station. With the car now having a fuel tank of gas, Randy pulled into a rest stop Mart.

"Tell me again why we all had to come here?" Randy asked, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Because I need to get some thing's" Lita replied as she glanced at the three walking behind her. "No one told y'all to come follow me. You could have easily stayed in the car while I get what I need to get."

John and Rey mumbled something under their breathes, as they walked away to check out the little toy section of the store. Randy shook his head before making his way else where as well.

Lita smirked as she walked off to get what she needed. Fifteen minutes later, the redhead had almost everything she needed. She had a box of cards, bottled water, some sodas for the guys, candy bars and potato chips. Just before reaching the cashier the toy section the guys had previously been at caught her attention. Glancing over the selection, her smiled widened when she saw a very realistic spider, as well as butterflies and mice. A few mice and spiders later, the redhead finally made her way to the cashier, catching sight that the three men were sitting at taco bell eating again. With a short smile to the cashier, she wished him a happy holiday and made her way to the trio.

"Didn't we just eat like, oh I don't know 30 minutes ago?" She asked as she approached and snatched the fork John was using for his cheesy potatoes, eating the food herself.

John glared before taking the fork back to stab another potato. "Have ya forgotten, we're men. We gotta eat more then ya women."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I haven't forgotten, but Rey's the only man at this table."

John and Randy both chocked on the bite they had taken and Rey laughed.

Randy glared, "What are you trying to say?"

This time she took a bite from Randy's Apple Empanada. She swallowed the bite before replying. "You both," She motioned between them. "are pansies."

She smiled innocently as both Randy and John sent her glares, but before John or Randy could say anything Rey spoke up.

"So what you buy?"

"Oh just a few things for the rode, I got bottled water, some sodas for you three, candy bars and bags of chips."

John smiled as he leaned back munching on the apple empanada he ordered. "Good this time we ain't gonna die of hunger on the rest of the way to New York."

"Shut up and don't talk with your mouth full."

"Bite me, woman."

"I'd rather not. I don't know where you've been."

Randy snickered and Rey snorted trying not to spit out his drink. After calming down the three finished eating the food they order with the redhead randomly stealing bits of food here and there. They headed back to the car, but before going in Randy, Rey and Lita grabbing their cd players as John had stated forcefully that he was driving and dared for anyone to argue. With cd players in hand and Lita securely holding onto her bag of goodies. The four were on their way, Randy sitting passenger and Rey and Lita sat in the back.


	7. Lost?

**Characters**: John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Rey Mysterio

**Notes**: See previous chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Lost!**

Yet again the driver of the SUV toting four of WWE's finest found himself in silence. They'd been on the road for a good six hours, making the current time 6 p.m. John sighed as he glared out the window, being stuck in bumper to bumper traffic was something he really despised. He leaned forward on the steering wheel and glanced at the other occupants. Randy had again fallen asleep. The Legend Killer's mouth opened slightly and John could swear he saw faint traces of drool on the window. With a smile the WWE champion filed that bit of information away for later uses of humiliation for the younger superstar.

John turned slightly to glance at the two occupying the back. The redhead had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. The diva's head bobbing to the music playing from her cd player. Rey offered a smile to John and removed his head phones to talk.

"What's up?"

John snorted, "Man we've been in this car for way to long. I wanna get out."

Rey rolled his eyes, "Well you might want to inch us up hermano. The cars are moving slowly."

John returned his attention to the road and like Rey had said there was now a few good inches between the Mexican's SUV and the Toyota in front of them.

"The next exit ramp I see, we're takin' it." John stated.

Worry crossed Rey's face. "If we do that..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But this is a pain in the ass and I don't feel like drivin' the rest of the way. So what if we miss a show. I don't got a match or anythin' I just had to do a promo."

"Aren't you lucky?" Rey said sarcastically as the car moved a few more inches. "Have you forgotten that you're not alone on this Trip from Hell? You have me, Orton and Red. What's to say we don't have matches."

Blue eyes rolled, "I doubt the hellcat has any match. She just has to be the eye candy for that ass Edge. And we all know how much she loves doin' that. Orton wouldn't care, I know him. He'd make up a good excuse for why we didn't make it."

Rey shrugged even though he knew John wasn't looking at him, "Whatever. Just keep me out of the fire when Li-Li decides to kick your ass for costing her job."

"I'm not gonna cost her, her job." John mumbled as he cautiously looked at the redhead from the rearview mirror. She remained engrossed with her music.

Rey laughed, "Right...she's still mad about what happened you know."

John snorted, "She still blamin' me for this mess? It ain't my fault the bastard tried to hit on her. I just stood up for her and I get kicked in the ass for being my good hearted self."

Rey laughed and earned a glare from the 28-year-old. "Just stood up for her? John you claimed she was your girlfriend, got the man mad, started a fight, broke three tables and somehow dragged me and Orton into it. Oh! And let's not forget it was you who..."

John smiled at the memory as Rey continued to rattle off what had happened.

* * *

**_/Flashback...The Cause of the whole mess/_**

It was two days before the superstars of the WWE had to go to the Staples Center for yet another show. And tonight was one of the few nights a few of those superstars decided to hit the club scene. John Cena, Lita, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Mickie James, Trish Stratus, Dave Batista, Victoria, Melina, Chris Masters and Lilian Garcia were among those making this fun filled trip. Although a few were more then a bit reluctant.

The evening had started out smoothly or as smoothly as it could with the said group of superstars. Trish, Mickie, Melina and Lilian had been more then ready to hit the dance floor upon arrival, trying to drag along the reluctant forms of Lita and Victoria. The men remained parked in the booths the large group had managed to grab a hold of and get their drinks. Four drinks and two body shots later, the divas were more then just a little bit tipsy and while a few of the men within the group were still somber for driving purposes their were quite a few reluctant to leave the club.

Tyson, Hunter and Dave had managed to sort most of the drunken bodies out of the club and safely into the cars. John being the designated driver for his 'group' was stuck with the privilege of trying to herd Mickie James, Trish, Randy, Rey and Lita to the SUV he rented. Granted the task didn't seem as hard as it sounded. But when three very much drunk divas' begin to believe their pole dancers, we have problems.

It didn't help Cena's case the Randy and Rey were also drunk, although they weren't as bad the divas were but still. Someone the young champion had managed to gain the help from Randy and Rey in retrieving the divas from the poles. This task seemed impossible as the three divas giggled and dodged hands whenever one of the superstars tried to grab her.

The club owner wasn't the least bit happy with the happenings and demanded for the six to leave. Rey and Randy had finally gotten a hold of Trish and Mickie, very much dragging the divas to the car and locking them inside so they wouldn't get into any more trouble before heading back inside to find John. And what they had come back to was quiet hilarious, at least in their eyes.

John was currently at the receiving end of a lap dance courtesy of one smiling redheaded diva. Randy smiled devilishly as Rey shook his head.

"Cena you're supposed to be getting Red to the car not encouraging her." Rey stated from his position away from the two. Lita giggled and John sent a pointed glare in the direction of the short luchador.

"Hey man, I ain't able to control how the women feel 'bout me." He shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face. "What can I say? They find me irresistible. I mean seriously, even pansy boy is being turned on over there."

Rey turned around and tried not to laugh a shocked Randy. The young man glaring daggers through the WWE champion.

"You know John...if you're so irresistible then why'd she just run away from you?" Randy pointed a distance away from them.

John blinked and looked towards the pointed direction. Sure enough Lita had managed to sneak off his lap and into the sea of people.

"Dammit now I hafta find her again. The woman's more trouble then she's worth."

With those words, John pushed through the crowded club with Randy and Rey trailing not that far behind. It wasn't long before the trio found the redhead being felt up by a random club goer. John was quick to step up pulling the drunken Lita away. "Hey man I'm sorry but she's spoken for."

Lita giggled, clenching tightly to John's shirt. "No I'm not silly." She tapped John's nose with her index finger. "But if you want to..." The diva wobbled slightly and John tightened his hold on her, ignoring Randy's snickering from behind him.

"Dios del Oh, ella está loca." Rey mumbled. (Oh God, She is crazy.)

The man smirked before reaching out for the redhead. "Ya heard her. She isn't taken, so I'll be taking the chick back."

Blue eyes rolled and John detached the redhead from his shirt and handed her over to Randy. "I told ya she's spoken for. My girl just had one to many drinks so lay off."

"I think that's a bunch of bullshit." The man stepped closer to John. John now able to smell the alcohol on the other mans breath.

John made a face, "Bro ya need a serious tic-tac." A hand waved in front of his face to emphasis his point.

"You smartass punk." The man pushed John forward. The dark haired wrestler stared at the floor a moment and clicked his tongue before his fist came flying forwards.

Punches and kicks were thrown. John was tossed back against a table, causing the wooden table to break under his weight. However, John got his retribution by flipping the other man into a nearby table. Of course this wasn't the WWE so John was putting his street fighting skills to good use. Another table had been broken when both men fumbled and crashed onto it. They grappled and the two had even attempted to strangle the other.

Meanwhile, Randy had his hands full with trying to keep the very much drunken redhead from stripping. Her halter top already lost. She giggled when the tall superstar wrapped his arms tightly around her to pin her arms to her side. Rey was left with the task of trying to break up the fight. This good deed only managed to get him dragged into the mess when one of the other man's decided to join the fry.

It hadn't been long before the cops arrived and took the four fighting men into custody for disturbing the peace. Lita was then taken in for inappropriate exposure while Randy was taken in for association.

**_/End Flashback/

* * *

_**

John couldn't help but laugh. That had actually been on of his funnier adventures at a club and something he'd never forget.

"It's snowing." Lita stated from the back seat.

Blue eyes blinked as he finally noticed the white flakes falling on the windshield. "Ya ain't lyin'."

Lita rolled her eyes as she removed her headphones. "Why would I be lying? What were you thinking about?"

John shrugged, "Nothin' important."

"Yeah right, that's why you had this weird smile on you're face."

"Since when has it been a sin to smile?" John snapped.

Lita laughed, "Calm down."

Again John blinked, "What no smart comeback?"

"I'm in a good mood." Lita glanced over at Rey as the luchador pulled out a pad from the pocket in front of him. The two beginning a game of Tic-Tac Toe.

"What time is it?" Rey asked as he placed an X in the desired position.

"6:30."

"John..." Lita asked as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Uh..." The driver remained quiet. He hadn't really been paying attention to where he had been traveling. Randy had been appointed the navigator, it was his job to feed John with the directions. And well after Randy had fallen asleep John just decided to go with instinct. "I dunno?"

Lita and Rey blinked. Rey watched silently knowing that the redhead was going to blow up. She looked around and read off one of the signs.

"Detroit, Michigan next left..." Lita took a deep breathe.

John flinched.

"JOHN!"

Randy jumped awake and blinked sleepily. "Wha?"

"You got us lost!"


	8. Just let it go

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: Forgive me for the shortness of the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while but my muse kind of left me for a little while, he's back so hopefully I'll update some of the neglected stories. Anyway, previous notes still apply. Hope you like it and again I'm sorry that it's short.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Just let it go**

"John, what the hell were you thinking?" Lita exclaimed from her position in the back.

John's hands clenched tightly to the steering wheel, trying in vain to ignore the redhead.

Randy shook his head. "Man, just answer her."

The WWE champion frowned as he glanced at his friend. "Ya know this is your fault right?"

An eyebrow rose, "How exactly is this my fault?"

"You fell asleep! Knowing damn well that I'm horrible wit' directions."

Whatever reply the younger man had on his tongue was stopped short as an other voice broke into the conversation.

"I don't like being ignored."

John rolled his eyes as they drew closer to the Detroit exit ramp. His turn signal turned on as he moved into the correct lane.

"John don't you dare..."

"Mija, just let it go." Rey said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

The redhead shook her head violently. "No, we have to keep going. We're not even that far anymore, if we keep-"

Randy sighed from the front seat as he turned around to look at the fuming diva. "Li, hun, I really hate to tell you this but we won't make it even if we tried. If you haven't been paying attention, it's been snowing so you know that just means slow traffic and maybe even dead stop traffic. And do you really want to deal with that?" His brow rose in question.

Her mouth opened as if to reply, only to snap it shut as she glared at him.

"That's what I thought. So stop giving all of us a hard time about it and just relax while we look for a damn hotel." Randy snapped.

Still fuming Lita sat in silence with her arms crossed over her chest, muttering their doom under her breath. Rey sighed as he tried to talk the redhead into not killing the two dark haired superstars. Randy fumbled with the radio as John slowly eased the SUV into the changing lane. It wasn't long before Lita sighed in defeat as she realized the four of them were now entering Detroit Michigan.

**-X-**

After good thirty minutes of painfully quite silence the quartet found themselves turning into one of the Holiday Inns of the area. John carefully parked the SUV into one of the vacant parking spaces.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to find a room here?" Randy asked as he unbuckled himself.

A pointed glare was sent in his direction. "Yeah I am."

Rolling his eyes Randy stepped out of the car mumbling, "I was only asking."

In the backseat, Rey and Lita simply shook their heads as the too exited the SUV and followed the two blue eyed superstars to the back of the vehicle to get their baggage. Lita looked up at the sky as John preceded to take all the baggage out and hand it to the appropriate person. A snow flake fell onto her eyelash, causing the redhead to blink and wipe at her eye. Hazel eyes shifted to the somewhat snow covered ground. The snow was starting to accumulate now and as she stepped up slowly to take her luggage from John she felt little sheets of ice, most likely from the last time it snowed.

"Alright people let's go." John stated as he slammed the back of the SUV shut and made sure to lock the vehicle before grabbing his bags from the ground and walking a head of the group.

Rey rolled his eyes, "And who do you think you are the captain?"

John feigned hurt, "Now that hurts. I do my best to get us here safely and this is how I'm treated."

The redhead scoffed, "The day you do something to benefit others is the day I'll willingly go out in public in a dress."

The West Newbury native smirked, "Well now that day may come sooner then you think." He rose an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at her and realized she was a bit further behind then the others. "Ya got a problem there Red? Do ya need me to carry ya?"

Hazel eyes rolled. "No thank you. I've had enough of you touching me. You know...y'all shouldn't be walking to fast."

Randy glanced back at with a brow raised in question. "Why's that?"

"Cause there's..." She trailed off as Randy's bag soon went flying in the air. The superstar landing hard on his ass. "ice." she finished, trying not to laugh.

"Damn it!"

John and Rey both laughed at the other mans' predicament not even thinking of the possibility that it might happen to them as well. Sure enough Rey was the next one to fall, the short Mexican mumbling curses in Spanish. And as John got his laughs from the misfortune of the two men, he met the same fate. A spew of curses leaving the champions lips as he lifted his head up from the ground and wiping away the snow.

Lita shrugged as she waltzed passed them laughing. "I tried to warn you but did you listen? No. Your fault not mine."

The trio still on the ground looked at one another, John and Randy quick to mock her only to receive the one finger salute from the diva before she disappeared through the lobby doors.

"She so has it comin'." John grumbled as he pushed himself up off that floor.

Rey stood up next, steadying himself before he started to brush off the snow from his clothes. "You're only going to get yourself into a hole Cena."

John nose scrunched up as he helped Randy off the ground. "Ya know. Rey I think you should help us. Ya know you want to."

Rey tapped his chin and thought about it. Glancing back towards the lobby doors before looking back over at the duo. "Fine. I'll help you with one prank"  
John smiled from ear to ear. "That's what I like to hear."

"Damn it. My pants are wet now." Randy sighed from behind John.

The West Newbury native rolled his eyes. "Orton you're sounding more like a woman each day."

"Blow me, Cena."

John scoffed, as he reached down and gathered his fallen things. "I always had a feelin' you batted for the other team."

"Why you-"

"Just let it go. You know he's only messing around to get you going Orton." Rey spoke up, an amused smile on his face as he too picked up his things and followed John. Randy grumbled under his breathe about people liking to comfort in his pain as he followed the other two's example.

**-X-**

"Geez, Orton you're so slow." Lita said with a hand on her hip as she walked over to him.

"Bite me."

"If I don't want to bite Cena what makes you think I'll bite you?" She asked, then waved her hand dismissively, not even giving him a chance to reply. "We all are sharing a two bed room. It was the only room available and I'm really in no mood to try and find another hotel that might have more rooms cause for all we know there might not be."

Randy nodded, glancing around and noting that Rey and John were standing by the elevator. "I guess we should head up to the room then?"

Lita looked at him, her face clearly saying 'No duh' before she turned on her heels and walked back over to the elevator with Orton not far behind. The trip to the fourth floor of the hotel remained quiet, the four deciding it best they said nothing and wait until they enter the room before deciding on what was going to happen next on their little 'adventure'.


	9. Oops

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve

**Notes:** When John makes his phone call the speaker is in italics. Side from that no real new notes. I'm sorry for any OOCness, just keep in mind this is a fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize

* * *

**_Chapter Nine - Oops..._**

The three men sat on the long couch in the hotel room watching a sports game John had found while he had been flipping through the channels. No one had really said a word since they had entered the hotel room. Rey found himself asking if both Randy and John had come to their senses and realized that further pushing the redheaded diva's temper was a bad thing. And then again when he glanced at the two men beside him and saw them leaning closer in a conspiring manner. The luchador simply shook his head and looked around the room for sight of Lita, to find her standing on the balcony that looked out at the city. A sigh escaped the Latino and he quickly snatched the remote control from John while he was distracted.

"Yo! I was watchin' that."

Rey shrugged, "You seemed more interested in whatever you were talking to Orton, so it should matter that I wanted to change the channel."

John mocked him as Randy snickered. "Yeah well I..."

Whatever John had been planned to say was cut short as Lita entered the hotel room. "I'm going to take a shower."

The three men blinked at her. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, the redhead made her way over to her bag. "Are y'all deaf? I'm going to take a shower. You know to clean myself? And while I'm in there, Cena I think you should make a phone call to Bischoff."

"Whoa what? Why do I hafta do it? Why can't Orton?"

"Randy wasn't the one who got us stuck here did he?" She snapped, before grabbing her nightwear, which ended up being a pair of track pants and a tank top, and headed into the bathroom to take her shower. The door being slammed behind her.

"I think she's still mad."

Randy yelped in pain, rubbing the back of his head where John hit him.

"Shh...I'm making the phone call." John hissed. "Hello Mr. Bischoff?"

_"Yes? Who's this?"_

"Cena. Look Mr. Bischoff I got somethin'.."

_"What the hell do you want now Cena?"_

"If you'd let me talk Bischoff, I'd get to that."

_"Why you little..."_

"Now now Eric, no need for names."

_"Show some respect Cena. Now get to the point, I have more important matters to attend to."_

John rolled his eyes. "Well Eric, ya see the boys and me aren't gonna be able to make in time for the show."

_"What! What do you mean you're not going to make it in time for the show?"_

"Exactly what I said man. Ya see we kinda ran into a little problem and well we're stuck up in Detroit. It's snowing and shit, and well we just really don't feel like driving in those kinda conditions."

_"Now that isn't far away. If you drove through the night you'd make it here in time."_

John mock gasped, "And endanger our lives by havin' us drive in the fuckin' snow. Ya crazy man I ain't tryin' to get my ass killed just to please your sorry ass."

_"Cena, if you and you're trouble maker of friends don't show up here by tomorrow morning, you're all..."_

"We're all what? Sorry didn't hear ya."

_"Ya know what Cena. You guys show up late, I'll have a nice surprise waiting for all of you when you show up. Have a great evening. Oh and Merry Christmas."_

With that John was greeted with the lovely sound of a dial tone. "Have a great evening. Oh and Merry Christmas." He mocked as he snapped his phone shut.

He looked to the men on either side of him and then to the closed bathroom door that currently held the only female in the bunch. The sound of running water letting him know that the redhead was still taking her shower and that was great news for him cause now he could discuss one of his plans for a prank.

"So Orton ready to put our plan into action?"

Randy shrugged, "Sure, it'll be fun to get back at her."

The shortest man looked at them questionably. "What are you two talking about?"

"Well shorty," John began ignoring the glare he was receiving from Mysterio. "we are going to get back at Red. And you my dear friend promised to help. Don't forget that."

"Yeah whatever, so I agreed. Don't mean I'm happy about it."

Both John and Randy rolled their eyes, "Well this is what we were thinking." Randy started, "We go through her luggage and put all her bras in the freezer."

Rey simply shook his head. "You are how old?"

"Hey I resent that."

John waved him off. "Never mind that, iight well how about we wait till she's asleep and put a wet wash cloth in her hand?"

Rey brought a hand to his mouth and patted his lips pretending to yawn. "Geez Cena I thought you were better then that?"

Cena and Orton both glared at the luchador.

"Alright small fry if ya think you're so smart why don't you think of something?"

Mysterio rolled his eyes, "You might as well hide her luggage in the closet and take the clothes she took with her from the bathroom and throw them over the balcony."

The two others glanced at one another, smirks appearing on their faces as they turned back to look at Rey.

"Your a genius Mysterio." John stated, patting Rey on the head.

The San Diego native's mouth fell open. "I wasn't serious don't do it."

Randy smirked as he moved to get up. "Too late."

With fear eyes, Rey watched as both John and Randy moved from the couch. Randy heading to the luggage the redhead had left out, while John took it upon himself to check whether or not Lita had left the bathroom door unlocked. How the luchador had managing to get mixed up with the likes of Randy Orton and John Cena was beyond him. The two were prone to not act their ages, although most the time it was entertaining when they acted like total idiots. This time however, Rey didn't like the feeling of impending doom.

Rey could only continue to watch in horror as John snicker as he twisted the doorknob of the bathroom door and slowly pushed the door. Meanwhile, Randy had lifted the diva's suitcase up and carried it to the nearest closet. The St. Louis native stuffing the suitcase within and making sure that it was covered. A few seconds later, John had reemerged from the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The dark haired man darted across the room and pulled the slide door leading to the balcony open, the articles of clothing he had had in his hands now gone.

John walked over to the two sitting on the couch dusting off his hands. With a smug smile, the West Newbury native took the empty space on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. The sound of the water being turned off was heard and the trio pretended as though nothing was wrong as they focused on the television set in front of them.

"You know she's going to kill you two." Rey mumbled as he flipped through the channels.

The others shrugged, Cena being the one to answer. "Hey man it was your idea. We just put it into action."

"CENA!" They heard the diva yell from inside the bathroom.

He smirked. "Yeah?"

"What the hell did you do with my clothes?" The redhead snapped out as the bathroom door was pulled open. The diva stomping out of the bathroom and into view. With her hand on her toweled hip she glared at the three men on the couch.

John smirked, "Hey babe, had a nice shower I see?" Glancing the at toweled and water haired diva.

"Someone answer my question. I know it was either you or Orton who took them! So tell me now." The diva huffed.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Lita. We didn't do anything." Randy stated as he stood up from the couch, John doing the same.

"Oh like I'm going to believe you?" Lita shot back, holding the towel tighter to her body. The diva glanced around for her suitcase. "Where is it?"

Both John and Randy feigned innocence. The diva glared from one man to the other before her attention fell on the silent luchador who was still on the couch, trying his hardest not to focus on everything behind him.

"Rey?"

The Mexican lifted his head and glanced at the angry diva. "Si?"

"¿Dónde están mis ropas?"

He remained quiet, glancing at both Cena and Orton. Both men's brow raised in question seeing as they hadn't understood what the diva had asked him. The luchador shrugged turning his attention back to the television set. That action clearly not sitting well with the diva as she let out a frustrated groan.

"I am going to kill the three of you so help me. I expected this from Orton or Cena but not you Rey."

The luchador sighed, knowing exactly what the redhead was trying to do. She was trying to make him feel guilty and damn was it working. He sighed again running a hand through his hair before he gave in to his inner conflict and stood up from the couch. Making his way towards the trio.

"I'm sorry Li-Li. Your clothes are..." However, before he could say another word both John and Randy clamped a hand over his mouth.

Lita's eyebrow rose at that.

"Don't listen to him. He don't know what the hell he's talking about." John stated with a half smile.

"Cena, save your future children and just tell me where my damn clothes are. I really don't like standing in nothing but a towel in front of three men."

"Well you know we don't mind." Randy smirked glanced at the diva, who rolled her eyes in reply.

Rey took the opportunity to bite the hand over his mouth, Randy yelping as he with drew his hand and causing John's to fall as well.

"I'll get your clothes." Rey stated, glaring at the two other superstars before he started to move forward.

Unfortunately for Rey, John was not about to let him get Lita's suitcase that easily. The brown haired man sticking out his foot slightly causing the shorter man to trip over the foot. Rey stumbled forward and reached out for the nearest object to try and keep himself steady. The nearest object happening to bed the redhead's blue towel as the diva had moved back a little to avoid from Rey falling on top of her. She had unknowingly made her situation worse as the force from Rey's fall had forced her to loose the grip on her towel and the cloth being taken down to the floor with the luchador.

Randy and John's widened. "Oh shit."

The diva remained still. Her face was nearly the same color of her face and whether it was from embarrassment or anger was unknown to them.

"Uh...Oops." John mumbled before he quickly stepped forward and pulled the diva against him as he turned so his back was facing the others.

Rey at this point, slowly began to move from his position on the floor. Shock clearly written on his face as he held up the towel to look at it. Randy tried to keep a straight face, knowing that if he let himself laugh the redhead wouldn't be very happy with him. Then again he was sure that she wasn't too happy with any of them at the moment.

"John..." Lita's muffled voice was finally heard. "Why are you holding me?"

"Well ya see babe as Rey is currently holdin' your towel I figured the least I could do was offer ya some sort of cover from prying eyes."

"Well then you can do me the favor of turning your hand away and stop looking down at me before I poke out your eyes." Lita hissed.

John couldn't help but chuckle as he held her tighter against him. Although this turned out to be a mistake as the diva was now flush against him and the superstar appeared to be a bit to happy. Hazel eyes widened as she quickly pushed hard against John causing the man to let go of her and stumble back. The diva snatching the towel Rey still held before darting into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

The youngest present couldn't hold it in any longer, and laughed whole heartedly at the entire situation. He continued to laugh as John looked around in a confused manner, rubbing the back of his head.

"Get my fucking clothes right now!" Lita yelled from inside the bathroom, a second passing before she added. "And Cena's not allowed to give them to me!"

"What the hell you do?" Randy asked as he tried to calm himself down.

John rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything."

Rey shook his head, finally standing from the floor. "You should have listened to me but no you just had to go and do it."

He smacked John in the head as he passed the WWE champion and walked to the closet to retrieve the diva's suitcase. And while he did that John and Randy tried to come up with a good excuse as to why her chosen nightwear was now outside on top of a pile of snow. When the diva had been given new clothing from Rey, she remained in the bathroom for a good while before she remerged and claimed a bed. The diva informing them that she alone was sleeping in the bed and the two of them would have to share the other while one slept on the couch. After giving them that information the diva didn't speak a word instead confiscating the remote from Rey and glaring hatefully at both Randy and John from across the room.


	10. Unclothed Revenge

Distribution: Ask and you shall recieve

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

Notes: The site is being weird so I can't do my normal format and that is irrating me right now...I'm sorry for not updating this is such a long time. I know I'm bad. falls on knees FOrgive me? But I have the chapter now completed, so I hope ya'll enjoy it. And thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews. They make me happy and I was thrilled that this story has gotten over 100 reviews. You guys are awesome! 

-X-

Chapter 10 - Unclothed Revenge

The next morning Lita was the first to wake up, which for the men wasn't a very good thing. The diva was still in a foul mood from the happenings of the previous night. She couldn't understand why they had decided to play such a joke on her.

The red head sat up in the bed that she had claimed the previous night and glanced around the hotel room. Orton and Cena apparently had taken up the other bed. How they managed that she wasn't sure considering both men were large in size and the hotel beds weren't all that big. It amazed her that one of them hadn't tried to knock the other one off the bed yet, but it all worked out in her favor. She smiled to herself as she crept out of the bed and headed to the couch where she knew that the other occupant of the room was sleeping.

Rey Mysterio shot up from the couch as he felt a little drizzle land on his forehead. He blinked at the smirking diva who was standing not far from him. He flinched away, waiting for her to do something.

"I'm sorry Lita. Don't hurt me."

The redhead laughed and shook her head as she placed her finger over her lips to indicate for him to be quiet.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I'm not going to do anything to you. As for them..."

Hazel eyes shifted towards the bed with the two snoring superstars. One of them shifted in the bed, wrapping the blanket over himself causing the other to grumble. Lita looked back down at Rey and nodded her head towards the bag she had out.

"Come on you're going to help me pay them back."

Rey watched the redhead crawl to the bag and he silently debated on whether or not he should agree. He shrugged and followed after her. Now aware that she was pulling toys from the bag.

"What is all that?" He asked in a whisper.

Lita's smile never left her face. "I figured that they'd pull some sort of trick. So I was prepared to get them back."

Rey rose a brow. "With fake spiders?"

She smiled mischievously, "You haven't heard about their fear of spiders?"

The luchador shook his head and chuckled softly so as to not wake up the other two. With the supplies now all out of the bag. Rey listened as Lita directed him on what he needed to do. The Spanish wrestler only smiling as he listened, with a nod the pair stood up and got to work to position everything the way they wanted.

-X-

One of the bodies in the bed moved. A groan escaping his lips as he stretched out his arm. The moment he made contact with something to his left he diverted his attention, frowning at that fact that John Cena was sleeping next to him. Randy Orton rolled his eyes sleepily and moved his arm quickly to reach for the nightstand between his bed and the one Lita had claimed.

The young man froze as his hand came into contact with something furry. Blue eyes shifted to the left and glanced at whatever it was he had touched. What he saw wasn't something he was expecting, the St. Louis native jerked and quickly hopped out of the bed with a short scream.

The reaction awoke the last sleeping occupant of the room as John Cena slowly opened his eyes. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, "Damn Orton stop screaming like a damn girl."

His head turned towards the direction of his friend who was now running towards the bathroom only to stop short and scream something about too many spiders. John couldn't help but laugh at his friend, dropping his hand to his chest and freezing. His eyes shifted to the furry thing on his chest and blinked at the blurred image before he too yelled, flinging the covers off his body and jumping out of the bed. He followed Orton's path crashing into the taller wrestler from behind and stared around the bathroom before both screamed.

"Fucking spiders!" John exclaimed darting to the door to the hotel room and dashing out with Randy not far behind.

The snickers heard from inside the hotel room were enough to stop both men in their tracks. Randy and John exchanged a look before glancing back at the door way to see a smiling Lita and Rey Mysterio. The redhead held one of the fake spiders in her hand.

"Nice underwear boys." She said with a wink.

The men looked down at themselves to realize they were standing outside in the hotel hallway in nothing more then their boxers. Neither man daring to laugh at the other especially when John was wearing a pair of pink My Little Pony boxers and Randy wear a yellow pair with Spongebob Squarepants on them. They stood in silence watching one another, until they heard the clicking of a camera followed by the slamming of the door. The grown men turning their attention back to trying to get back into the locked room.

-X-

An hour an half later, John and Randy managed to return to the safety of their hotel room. Away from the prying eyes who had snuck their heads out from their rooms to see what all the commotion was about and from the squeals from girls who actually recognized them. The four sat in silence, that was until Lita decided to sing.

"My Little Pony...My Little Pony...Isn't the world a lovely place...My Little Pony...My Little Pony...Everywhere you go, a smiling face..." Lita sang with a bright smile on her face as Randy and Rey bother snorted with laughter.

John groaned, "Alright, alright...ya ain't gonna let me live that down are ya?" The trio shook their heads.

"Sorry hermano." Rey said with a smile.

Randy smirked, "Never imagined you for the girly type Cena."

"Shut up." John snapped, "It was a gift from my little cousin. She thought they were cute."

Lita stifled a laugh, "They are cute...for a little girl."

The West Newbury native grumbled under his breath as he leaned deeper into the couch.

"At least my boxers were normal."

"Normal?" John rose brow, "Bro ain't Spongebob gay? If you're wearin' those ya must be tryin' to give us a message or somethin'."

Randy glared at the older man and prepared to reply to his comment but was interrupted by Lita. The redhead standing up and pulling her red hair up into a ponytail.

"Ok children play time is over. Keep all childish comments to yourself. We need to figure out what we're going to do about getting to New York." Lita stated, looked at each man individually.

Rey stood up and walked to the balcony door, sliding it open. "I hate to say this Li-Li but it looks like we're not going to be able to go anywhere today. They haven't cleaned the streets yet and it's still snowing pretty heavily."

"I say to hell wit' tryin' to get to New York. The show'll be over by the time we get there anyway. I say we say 'ere wait out the snow, then leave." Cena said, relaxing in his seat.

"I still think we should leave anyway." Lita frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's bad enough we didn't get there yesterday like Bischoff wanted us to do, we should at least try."

Randy scoffed and plopped his legs up on the coffee table. "Bisch'll get over it. I'm not about to risk my neck in a snow storm. Do you know how many people die during snow storms? More importantly do you know how many women would cry if I died?"

The other rolled their eyes. Lita looked to Rey for support.

"Rey?"

"Sorry Li, I agree. We should wait it out. It's too dangerous out there." The San Diego native said.

The redhead threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine." She sighed, "but we don't exactly have snow clothes."

"There are some shops near by that we can walk to. We can buy some there and it's not like we're going to be staying here for too long." Rey offered.

Randy nodded, "Besides if you get too cold I'm sure Cena would be more then happy to keep you warm." He smirked and moved out of the way as John swiped at him.

"Orton you are such a pig." Lita stated, smacking the wrestler.

"You know you love me babe." Randy shot back cockily.

"In your dreams. Let's go boys, get dressed so that we can get proper clothes." She waited for no answer. Lita turned on her heel and withdrew clean clothes from her suitcase before she entered the bathroom.

-X-

Twenty minutes later the four WWE superstars left the safety of their hotel room. One the trip down to the lobby, they ran into a few fans who had been quite disappointed to see John and Randy fully clothed. The men sheepishly brushing them off as Lita and Rey held towards the front desk to request another night before they set out for more weather friendly clothing.

"It's so damn cold." John huffed when the crisp winter air brushed against his face.

"That's why it's called Winter." Lita stated as she wrapped her jacket more tightly around herself.

"You know guys..." Randy began, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "I just realized something. We might not be back in time for Christmas. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Yep. Crap this is going to be the first time I miss Christmas with my kids." Rey sighed sadly.

Lita put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder and the Latino looked up offering her a small smile.

John sighed, "Sorry man, I guess this is all my fault that we're stuck here. I got us lost."

"Damn right you got us lost." Lita hissed.

"Woman it ain't all my fault. Orton shouldn't have fallen asleep while I was drivin'. He had the damn map." John shot back.

Rey laughed softly, "Guys calm down. Just try and get along. Like Randy pointed it out, tomorrow's Christmas Eve and whether we like it or not we are going to be spending it together instead of our families."

"My dad is going to kill me." Randy muttered and glared down at the snow covered path.

"Enough with the sadness." Rey stated, "Let's check out these shops for some clothes so we're not freezing out asses off."

The group nodded in agreement and entered the first shop. The quartet splitting up once inside the warm building. Each had a similar thought as they branched off. If they were going to be stuck together on Christmas day then they were going to make the best of it. 


	11. Tis the Season to Decorate

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes**: Only a few more chapters to good. Currently I'm guessing about 3-4 more chapters until the end.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Tis the Season to Decorate**

John looked around the different Christmas items on the shelves. Since Christmas was only in two days he figured they could do with some decorations to spice up their holiday since they weren't going to be able to make it in time to spend it with their families. The outspoken wrestler frowned. That really sucked.

This all meant that he wasn't going to see his brothers or dad until after the season. Rey wasn't going to be able to spend the holiday with his kids. Randy wasn't gonna make it to St. Louis and Lita well he really didn't know jack shit about where Lita would have been planning to spend her holiday, maybe with Edge.

John shrugged, glancing at the shelf with mini fake trees. They couldn't get a real one so they'd settle for a fake one. He smiled; it even came with little plastic ornaments that they could decorate the tree with. He put the box into the cart and wheeled down the aisle, turning only to crush into another cart.

"Sorry bro." John mumbled trying not to laugh as Rey shook himself.

Rey smiled, quickly pulled the clothes he'd brought over a few of the items in his cart. "No problem man. What are you doing in this section?"

John shrugged, "Since we ain't gonna make it home for Christmas ain't a reason that we shouldn't decorate and shit. I got us one of those fake mini trees that we could put on the coffee table or somethin' ya know."

The San Diego native looked at the box John showed him. "I know what you mean. I was thinking the same, why I came over to the seasonal stuff. I was looking for tinsel and some ribbons."

John pointed down the aisle he was just in. "There was a load of stuff down that way."

The shorter man nodded; "did you pick up some clothes?"

John shrugged, "We ain't gonna be here long right? So figured I just need a sweatshirt and some jeans. Nothin' big."

The shorter man laughed, "true enough."

"I know mom. I'm really sorry."

Both men turned and spotted Randy pushing a cart in their direction, his cell phone tucked between his shoulder and ear. The man's brow rose as he stopped behind John.

"Mom, I'm with John, Lita and Rey what sort of trouble can I get into?" Randy rolled his eyes as Rey and John snickered. "No mom. I'm not laughing that was Rey and John. Ok I'll tell them." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "My mom says hi and told me to tell you John that I'm not allowed to hang out with you anymore."

John laughed, "What are you ten?"

Randy's eyes rolled and he removed his hand to return to his phone conversation. The conversation only lasting a few minutes before Randy said his goodbyes to his mother and apologized once more for not being home of the holidays.

"Did you call Mama Orton or did she call to check up on her little boy?" John asked, laughing when Randy held his hand up in an obscene gesture. Rey laughed as well, shaking his head at the two men.  
"Not that it's any of your business but she called. She wanted to know if I was still coming over for Christmas. So I told her the truth."

John leaned on the bar handle of his cart. "That we're stuck in Detroit?"

The younger man smiled, "That it was all your fault for getting us lost."

"Ya little mama's boy." John scowled and Randy stuck out his tongue. "It was just as much your fault as it was mine."

The third generation superstar shrugged, "Hey I'm the little angel here. You shouldn't have let me fallen asleep."

Rey stepped in before either man could say anything further. "Amigos, let's not start anything that might us get thrown into jail...again."

Both men glared at one another before they broke out laughing. Once the younger men had calmed down they had discussed what they could do to possible make things up to their temperamental companion. For once, Randy and John plotted to do something for good rather then evil with the assistance of their high flying friend. The trio laughed as they proceeded to retrieve the items assigned to them.

Meanwhile, Lita had just finished choosing gifts for her three companions. As much of pains in the ass they had been, they had provided a good source of entertainment even if it was mostly at her expense. Randy and John were like little kids most the time and that as something you learned to deal with. It was apart of their personalities and even though she wouldn't admit it a loud it was the trait that she found most amusing. Rey was the big brother who made sure no one attempted to kill each other.

Lita sighed as she ran a hand through her red hair, her other hand reaching into her cart to cover the gifts she had gotten. The diva made her way towards the cashier while keeping an eye out for the three lost boys.

With two bags of purchased good the diva gave the three men a few more minutes before she had them paged. It only made sense that the men came into view the moment to moved to the information booth. A brow rose when John and Randy came racing down the path, Rey yelling at them to act their age.

"What did you three get?" The diva asked once the men had gotten closer.

"Stuff" John answered with a smile, pushing his cart into the closest available cashier.

"What he said." Randy replied, bumping his cart purposely into John's backside the shorter man glaring at his friend.

Lita frowned at them, "Well if that doesn't sound suspicious."

The diva's suspicions only heightened when Rey smiled at her and shrugged before he too took a place in line. Her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her as she stood in the front of the store waiting for the three men, a little wary of why they had more bags then she did. The men avoid all questions about their purchases as they trudged through the snow back towards the hotel. Upon arrive Rey managed to talk the diva into staying in the lobby until they called her. Although she was beyond curious as to what the guys planned she did as she was asked, even if she was a little fearful.

**-X-**

Lita crossed her arms impatiently as she rode the elevator to her floor. The diva had finally gotten a call on her cell phone from the other cheerful John Cena, telling her it was save to come back up to the room. To say she was a little bit wary of what was waiting for her in the room was an understatement, especially when she had been forced to wait in the lobby for at least two hours. The redhead shook her head and stepped out of the elevator once it reached her floor. She stopped in front of the door and turned the doorknob to push open the door, but it remained closed the guys having locked the door.

"Hey guys she's back." She heard Rey notify the others.

"Damn" Randy cursed, "hold on. Don't open it yet I'm almost done."

The diva heard shuffled and then what sounded like a loud crash and Randy curse once more followed by John's voice. "Jackass, you were supposed to be done already."

"Still waiting out here boys." Lita yelled into the door, tapping lightly on it.

Again shuffled was heard, another curse this time from John's lips, and Rey laughed before the hotel door was opened. Before Lita could question anything, hazel eyes widened as she was pulling into Randy Orton's chest, the wrestler stealing a kiss from the redhead. He didn't take anything farther then she was willing to give. The kiss was short and sweet, a simple meeting of the lips. She blinked and it was over, the young man pulling away with a silly smile on his face. Lita stood in silence for a moment before she smacked him in the chest.

"What the hell was that for?" Lita questioned, her arms crossed over her chest.

The young wrestler didn't answer and rather pointed up. Hazel eyes drifted to the inside of the doorframe of the room and there hanging from a suction cup was a sprig of mistletoe. The diva's brow rose as she glanced back at the trio, smiles lit their faces. Randy stepped forward to steal another kiss, but was quickly pushed aside and John took his place.

"Ya already got a kiss." John grumbled and wrapped his arms around the diva's waist. Before she could protest the man's lips were on hers. Although he was a bit bolder then Randy had been. The man traced the diva's lips with his tongue.

A loud ahem came from one of the other men, breaking the moment before it could truly start. John scowled as he pulled away.

"What?"

Rey smiled innocently and came up beside them and pecked the diva on the cheek. "We wanted to show her the room, remember?"

The blue eyed man blinked and then nodded. "Yeah! Ya gotta see how we did up the room."

Each man grabbed an arm and ushered the dive deeper into the room. And for the first time Lita was able to get a proper glimpse of room, her jaw nearly dropping at the sight as Rey closed the door.

"You guys did all this?" She asked.

The three men smiled proudly. "Yep."

Hazel eyes shifted around the room. The pictures that had been hanging up previously were no longer there; instead red bows with golden ties and little bells at the tips hung in their place. Different colored light also hung neatly from suction cups on the walls. On top of the TV the guys had spread out cotton to make what was to be the fake snow with a tiny nativity scene in the center, while the base of the television set was wrapped in Garland. She noted that beside the TV, the headboards of the beds, the nightstand table, dressers and larger table were also decorated in garland. Different Christmas ornaments hung from the garland and on the night stand table was a large golden star, the type used to top the top of a tree. Finally her eyes landed on the squared table in the center was a bear twelve inch tree, the decorations were spread out on the white cotton that was done up similarly like the top of the television.

Lita stared in amazement before turning back to the three men, who were still grinning like idiots. A small smile formed on the diva's lips. "How much did you pay someone to do this?"

She covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing as Rey and Randy's smiles wilted. The two exchanged a look with one another and Lita couldn't help but bust out laughing as John continued to smile, that was until her statement sank in.

"Woman, now wait a goddamn minute. We spent two hours preppin' up this damn room cause I felt sorry for gettin' us off course and you ask, 'how much did you pay someone to do this?" John snapped, muttering the last part in a high pitched voice to mock her. Randy and Rey nodded, arms crossed over their chest as they glared at the laughing diva.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just..." the diva wiped at a tear. "Never mind it was sweet. It's the thought that counts right?"

Randy nodded, "Damn right."

"So then what did you do with the pictures that were hung up?"

"We put them in the closet." Rey said.

Lita nodded before walking up to the trio and placing a kiss to their cheeks respectively. "Thanks guys, it means a lot."

John continued to frown, his arms remaining crossed when she kissed his cheek. "I'm guessing you guys didn't decorate the tree so we can do it together."

He nodded slowly and Lita smiled, reaching out to grab his hand and then Randy's and proceeded to pull them towards the table with Rey laughing behind them. The four seated themselves at the table to carefully place the tiny ornaments on the foot-sized tree. After a few minutes John gave up complaining that his fingers were too big for the tiny ornaments and left the room to seek out the vending machine for some sodas.

**-X-**

Twenty minutes later John returned to the hotel room, the man getting a little sidetracked by some fans. But he had the sodas in hand, and carefully dropped them on the table so to not ruin the table scene. The others had finished the tree and for a small thing it didn't look all that bad.

"Come get them cause I ain't gonna serve your sorry asses." John called to the others.

Randy and Rey looked at one another before getting up off the couch and walking towards the table. John waving before he walked pass and towards the bathroom.

Randy blinked, "Where are you going?"

"Where does it look?" John shot back, before he entered the bathroom.

"Shouldn't we have told him Lita's in there?" Rey asked taking a sip for the soda.

Randy glanced towards the door and smirked as the muffled sound of flesh hitting flesh reached his ear,

"Nah, he's a big boy."


End file.
